New surfactants are continually being discovered for usage in compositions requiring surfactant activity. Of particular interest are surfactants for personal cleansing compositions, shampoos, body washes, shower gels, make up removal, cosmetics, laundry detergents, bath and kitchen cleaning of hard surfaces and the like. Various synthetic surfactants have become quite successful over the years of usage such as sodium cococyl isethionate (SCI), alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonates (AGES), cocoylmonoglyceride sulfate (CMGS) and the like.
A new surfactant has now been discovered which will be useful in the above named consumer product areas, particularly in personal cleansing, shampoos, body washes and shower gels. It is characterized by relative simplicity in structure, a desirable mildness and an unusually stable structure when exposed to conditions which bring about instability to ester bonds.